


Birthday With You

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Background Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Niflheim is good in this, Noctis's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It's Noctis's 20th birthday and Prompto is hanging out with him like usual. This time though Prompto has a special gift that is the spark of something special between the two of them.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Riku here with another Birthday fic for Noctis. This time it is written with sabishisa!! So we hope you guys enjoy!!

Prompto smiled as he usually did before holding out a thin but semi large box towards Noctis. It was wrapped in cartoony chocobo themed wrapping paper of course. "I couldn't decide between this or the fish. The more I think about it, maybe the fish would have been better. But either way! Happy Birthday Noct!"

Noct couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childish wrapping paper. Leave it to Prompto... "You didn't have to get me anything," he said, even as he tore eagerly into the paper and box. He pushed tissue paper aside, revealing the slick, black satin and embroidered behemoth design. "What..." He trailed off, pulling the jacket up out of the box in stunned silence.

Prompto was practically grinning ear to ear. He could barely contain the excitement bubbling inside of him. "Surprise! Whaddya think?"

Noct stood up, letting the stuff in his lap fall carelessly to the floor. "Dude, it's perfect!" He laughed a little as he tugged the jacket on to try out its fit. "How's it look?" He struck a pose, grinning widely at his best friend.

"You look amazing! Like you totally rock it!" Prompto said before holding up his camera. "Totally look like a fashion model now or something."

Noct held his pose long enough for Prompto to take the shot. He laughed at the compliment, waving it off without really taking it to heart. Prompto was always heaping the praise on in weird moments that sometimes made his chest feel tight.

He flopped back down and ran his fingers over the arm, admiring the material. Only then did it hit him that a jacket like tho must have cost a fortune. "You really didn't have to do this," he said, trying to breach the subject with some small amount of decorum. "I know it must have been pricey."

Prompto pursed his lips with his smile wavering slightly. Money had always been a sensitive subject for him since he lived on his own most of the time. "I... I know. But I remembered how you would stare at it when we passed by the store. I knew you were thinking about it. So yeah... I just wanted to get it for you."

There it was again. That tight feeling in his chest that he had no idea what to do with. After a few moments of silence, he reached over and punched Prompto gently on his shoulder. "Thanks. I mean it."

Prompto started to smile again, before giving a light shove to Noct in return. "Hey, no problem. It's your birthday after all. You gotta look ho-.. AhI I mean stylish! Gotta look stylish that's right!" Prompto chuckled afterwards, albeit a bit nervously.

"Ahh, you were about to say hot, weren't you," Noct teased, reaching over and ruffling Prompto's hair. He was purposely being a little on the annoying side. It was better than focusing on the guilt of letting his best friend spend money he really didn't have. "Admit it!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't trying... I didn't mean..." Prompto fumbled over his words, trying to avoid eye contact with Noct.

Noct hopped up and tossed his arm around Prompto's neck, tugging him down into a playful headlock. "Too late now," he laughed. "Your secret is out! You're totally in love with me!"

Prompto gasps. He tried to break from Noct's hold but he couldn't and only ended up flailing. "Y-you're not m-mad?"

Noct froze, still holding onto Prompto's head. "Wait." He swallowed hard. "I was, uh, joking. Were you serious?" He looked down, letting his arm fall from around his friend's neck.

Prompto staggered back once he was free. His chest rose and fell as he took in deep breaths. "I... I... never mind. I was just kidding! Had to say something to get you to let me go! Ha ha..."

Noct furrowed his brow. He knew Prompto was lying, without a doubt but his own fear of rejection was making it hard to accept what was right in front of him. "Y-yeah. Heh, of course." He reached over and patted Prompto's shoulder. "That'd be pretty crazy, huh? You and me..."

"Yeah..." Promptp agreed weakly, his voice much softer than before. "P-Pretty crazy for sure..."

Noct took a step closer. "Heh, can you imagine? Like... Kissing each other?" He tried to laugh but it sounded fake even to his own ears. Noct's heart was pounding away in his throat and he knew he shouldn't be saying things like this. He was just begging to get his feelings hurt.

"D-Dude don't joke around like that!" Prompto shoved him lightly. He stared at with eyes that didn't show disgust, but instead something more akin to unease or worry.

Noct smirked. "Aw, I'm not that unfortunate, am I?" He tried to brush it all off with a short laugh, running his hand through his hair. "I dunno, maybe I am. I never, uh... I've never kissed anyone. Not, you know, for real." Being the Prince didn't exactly give Noct much private time.

"Seriously?" Prompto gawked. "20 years and still haven't had your first kiss?"

Noct looked up at Prompto with a frown, even as he felt his cheeks heat. "Shut up. It's not like I have a ton of opportunity. Besides, how many people have you kissed?"

Now it was Prompto's turn to look a bit red in his cheeks. "O-Oh... well you know..." he stumbled over his words as he swayed back and forth. "I can't really remember."

Noct huffed, feeling annoyed. "That many," he asked sourly, crossing his arms and doing his best not to pout.

"What? You jealous bro?" Prompt asked.

Noct made a pfft sound with his lips and shoved at Prompto's shoulder. "No. Kinda." He tossed his arms up in surrender. "Yeah, okay? Yeah, I am."

"W-Wait really? Cause..." Prompto trailed off slightly. "You know I'm not serious, right? Ju-Just messing around?"

Noct shrugged. "Still... You've at least done it before. Of course I'm jealous."

"No! I haven't!" Prompto suddenly snapped.

Noct stared in shocked silence for a few moments that seemed to last forever. "R-really? C'mon, don't lie dude. As much as you flirt? You've gotta have..." Noct stopped. Honestly, he didn't much like thinking about it.

"N-No... I wasn't..." Prompto sighed. "I didn't mean to lie. Just got a bit caught up in the moment y'know?"

Noct ran a hand back through his hair, brushing it momentarily out of his face. He huffed softly. "I really can't believe you've never kissed anyone." For some reason, saying it made him smile. "We both suck."

Prompto chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, we do."

Noct smiled at the expression on Prompto's face. He was always so cute when he got shy. And his freckles got a little darker when he blushed. Noct stepped a little closer. "So, uh..." It was suddenly much harder to breathe. "Wanna try it? I-I mean... You know. As friends?"

Prompto's eyes widened. "W-Wait what? You mean... just try and k-kiss?"

Noct shrugged, looking much more casual than he felt. "It's not that weird, is it?"

"I don't know. Friends don't usually just do that stuff."

"Oh." Noct looked down at his feet, feeling ridiculous and not wanting to let it show. "You're probably right."

"Yeah..." Prompto sighed quietly. "We'd have to be... you know... more than friends..."

Noct bit his bottom lip and glanced up at Prompto. He felt he was on the brink of saying something he couldn't ever take back. "S-so... Wanna check out the new game Iggy got me? It's two player." He chickened out.

Prompto nodded quickly. "Yeah... yeah let's do that instead."

Noct reached down and grabbed Prompto's wrist, giving him a little tug towards his couch. "It's a new fighter game so I'm totally gonna kick your butt!" Excitement over a video game was much easier to deal with emotionally than the nervous tension from before and Noct switched gears completely, wanting to move on.

Prompto was smiling again, this time much more honestly than before. "No way! I'll totally kick yours first! Just you watch!"

Noct laughed and let go of Prompto's wrist as he flopped onto the couch. He grabbed the extra controller and passed it over as the game loaded.

Prompto exhaled before flopping down next to Noct. "Okay! Let's do this okay? And don't think you can get away with winning just cause you got a cool new jacket!"

Noct laughed and elbowed his friend playfully. "No fair using my jacket against me. I'm absolutely going to win now, just to teach you a lesson!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Prompto replied as he elbowed Noct in return.

Noct smirked over at him as he loaded the game and selected his character. Of course, he picked the main hero. As the game started, he leaned forward eagerly. Games were fun but they were always better with someone else.

Noct grinned back over his shoulder. "Keep talking," he teased. Their first few matches, Noct won easily but as Prompto began to get a feel for the game, his character's combination of speed and long range began to win out. After the third loss in a row, Noct cried out and flopped back on the couch." Aww, come on, man! You gonna treat your Prince this way?" He shot Prompto an accusing look.

"Hey I said I wasn't going easy on you!" Prompto taunted.

With a grunt, Noct sat back up, looking all too serious. "Alright. One more. Winner takes all. You're going down this time!" Despite his bold words, he lost pretty quickly to Prompto the next round and tossed his controller down on the couch next to him. "That's it!" He turned on Prompto and grabbed twin handfuls of the blonde's ribs, tickling him mercilessly.

Prompto immediately burst into laughter. He tried his best to contain it, but he was fairly ticklish. "N-Noct! Cu... c-cut it out!"

"Let's see you 'flawless win' against me," Noct said, shifting his hands around so Prompto couldn't catch him. He got up on his knees to get into a better position. "Admit I'm the winner," he demanded, barely giving Prompto time to breathe.

"Haha ha... n-never!"

"C'mon, admit it," he said, hands drifting a little lower than they probably should. "I'm not gonna stop until you do!"

"I... I c-can't..." Prompto said between short breaths. Suddenly his body went rigid. "A-ah... don't you... th-think your hands... are getting a b-bit low there?"

Noct paused briefly. "S-sorry. But that won't save you!" He dove back into his tickle attack, being more aware of his hands this time. "Appease my ego or suffer!"

"Ah! Noooo, ahaha... I surrender! I surrender!" Prompto sputtered out quickly before having another laughing fit.

Noct finally let up and raised his arms in victory, laughing all the while.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," he gently pushed at Noct's face.

Noct grinned down at Prompto. "You love it."

Prompto's face started to turn red. Quickly he turned away from staring at Noct. "Wh-whatever..."

Noct couldn't help but notice how Prompto had clammed up everytime he said something like that. It made him curious and he wanted to push a little, just to see. "Uhn-uh. You surrendered, remember. You have to admit you love it."

"I don't have to..." Prompto whispered. "Don't wanna make this weird again..."

Noct reached out and brushed his hand over Prompto's hair. "C'mon, dude. I'm just having fun with you, that's all. Nothing is weird between us. You're my best friend."

Prompto let out the faintest whimper while his eyes seemed to start swelling up. He tried his best to take in a steady breath. "Y-Yeah... best friends."

Noct felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He let his hand rest in Prompto's shoulder. "Prom... I'm sorry if I said something wrong. You really are my best friend."

Prompto choked back a small sob. "No... it's nothing you did. I'm the stupid one. I'm making it all worse."

Noct was confused but pushed it aside to tend to Prompto. "You're not stupid. And you're not making anything worse. If anything you..." It was Noct's turn to blush. "You make everything better."

Sitting up, Prompto rested his head on his knees. He still refused to look back at Noct. "You're just saying that "

Noct wanted nothing more than to hug Prompto close but instead he just squeezed his shoulder. "Prom. You gotta be kidding. I've been throwing a fit to get you into the Crownsguard so we could be together more often, remember?"

Tilting his head slightly, Prompto sighed. "I guess that's true. Sorry though... I still just feel..."

Noct shifted so he was sitting in front of Prompto. "Feel what? Come on, you know you can tell me. I meant what I said. There's nothing weird between us."

"But I'll just end up making it weird!" Prompto blurted. "I should... I should just go." Slowly he started to get up from the couch.

Noct reached out and grabbed Prompto's hand, preventing him from getting all the way up. "Dude, it's my birthday. You can't walk out on me like this."

Prompto stopped. Lowering his head he let out a long exhale. There was still heavy conflicting twisted in his face. "You're right. I guess I'm just overthinking things."

Noct reached out and lifted Prompto's chin with the tip of his finger. The blonde looked so sad and Noct wanted nothing more than to make it better. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there and gave a small, hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry..." Prompto whispered.

Noct shook his head. "Don't be, Prom." He reached up and ruffled Prompto's hair, completely messing it up. "You know I love ya."

Prompto gulped. There was a twitch in his face again and the unease and worry was back. Finally there was a long sigh to follow. "Me too..."

Noct tilted his head a little, studying Prompto's face. Slowly it began to dawn on him. The way Prompto would freeze up when they got close, the things he suddenly refused to say, the heavy sigh. "Maybe," he started, then paused to swallow nervously. His mind felt like it was swimming. "Maybe I love you too much."

Pink dusted Prompto's cheeks. "Noct... please. I don't know if I can keep doing this…" The tears were swelling in his eyes once more.

Noct leaned in a little closer, reaching out to run his thumb over Prompto's cheek. "This isn't easy for me," Noct answered. "I'm... I'm scared you're gonna run out if I say it."

It almost seemed like Prompto was already going to pull away, but he stayed there. He let Noct touch him gently as he was, though it only added to the red on his cheeks. "You said it yourself... were friends... you can tell me."

Noct sighed and looked away. His heart pounded with anxious energy. "What if it's something you don't want to hear? What if I make it weird, like you said. I can't... I don't want to lose my friend."

"I don't wanna lose you either Noct. You're like my only friend I really have." A single tear dropped from Prompto's face and he tired quickly to wipe it away.

Seeing Prompto cry hurt Noct in a physical way, like someone was squeezing him too hard and he couldn't breathe. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Prompto... Please don't cry. I... I..." Noct blurted the words out quickly. "I really do love you."

"Yeah" Prompto replied as he lowered his head. "Like a friend... like you said before. I get it."

Noct sighed and shook his head. "No, you dummy. Look at me." He waited until Prompto obeyed. "More than a friend."

Prompto gasped. "Y-You mean… like you actually…?"

Noct felt a little sick with worry. He couldn't quite tell if Prompto was reacting positively or not. "Yeah." He chewed at the corner of his bottom lip.

"B-But what about Luna?"

Noct sighed heavily. "She's so far away and it's been so long... I've grown since then. I just don't feel that way about her. Not... Not like how I feel about you."

Prompto let a sob escape his throat before he clung onto Noct's shirt. His whole body was trembling. "You... you're not just messing with me right? You're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Prompto. Especially not about something like this."

"Noct..." Prompto sobbed. "You don't know how relieve t-that make me."

Noct still felt anxious. "Do you... feel the same," he asked hopefully.

"Of course you big dork!" Prompto chuckled, his voice still sore from the tears and sobs.

Noct smiled widely. "Don't call your Prince a dork," he chided though he didn't mean it at all. "Iggy is gonna kill us."

"But..." Prompto tilted his head up, smiling widely. "You're _my_ dork. You really think he'd be mad?"

Noct shrugged in response. "Maybe? I never know what he's gonna do. But I don't care if he is. I fought for you once. I'll do it again."

"I still can't believe this is real. You and me... we're actually, well you know."

Noct grinned. "Yeah, we are. Wow." He chuckled softly. "Happy Birthday to me, huh?"

Prompto started to chuckle as well. He went slowly to wrap his arms around Noct's neck, bringing his forehead to meet his. "Yeah... Happy Birthday, Noct."

Noct smiled softly and reached up to slide his hand through Prompto's hair, resting at the back of his neck. "Thank you. For everything."

"Ever at your side," Prompto whispered softly, his eyes staring deeply into Noct's. Slowly he moved his face closer, his breathing slowly down until his lips pressed up against Noct's.

For Noct, the entire world seemed to stop. He shifted his head and pulled Prompto a little closer, completing their kiss.

Prompto let out a happy humming sound before pulling away. His face had become beet red at this point. He chuckled in a goofy manner. "I guess I had one more present for you."

Noct laughed softly. "I guess so. I gotta admit, Prom. This is my best birthday so far."


	2. Chapter 2

Noct felt like everything was spinning out of control. He'd been told not to leave the palace but he had no plans on actually obeying. All he could think of was getting to Prompto's apartment as fast as possible. It was a long run but he knew it by heart and was soon pounding on Prompto's door, calling his name.

No answer came at first, but of course Noct knew that Prompto had to be home at this hour. After knocking a couple more times the door unlocked and opened to reveal Prompto standing there, his eyes already red and cheeks looking puffy.

"Prom..." Noct hated to see his boyfriend upset but this was the worst. He wanted to say more but his throat felt too tight with him being on the edge of tears himself.

"I... I saw the news N-Noct... it's... tell me it isn't true," Prompto tried to speak more but he only ended up sobbing.

Noct wished more than anything that he could. "I tried, Prom. I said no. I don't... I don't have a choice."

Prompto started to wipe away the tears that were rapidly forming in his eyes. "We... we don't have a choice."

Noct felt a flare of anger. "They can't DO this! It's not fair! I don't care what they say. I'm not losing you."

Prompto tried to smile through his tears, but he was still struggling. Still he reached out and placed a hand on Noct's shoulder. "You'll never lose me Noct, I'll a-always be here for you."

Noct rushed forward and hugged Prompto tightly. "I know." He buried his face in Prompto's neck, hiding from the world in the only way he could.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct in return. "But... you gotta do this right...? Cause it's for the treaty..."

Noct sighed heavily. "Yeah. I have to. That's why I couldn't say no. If I didn't agree..." He sighed again and hugged Prompto tighter. "It was marriage or war."

"Yeah..." Prompt sighed as he buried his head into Noct's shirt. "It still sucks... but not like anyone knew about us... no one will understand..."

Noct reached up to pet softly at Prompto's hair. "I don't care if they understand or not," he said. "I'm not giving this up. If I have to marry, so be it. But I love you."

Prompto gasped. "Y-You mean..?! But what if someone would find out?"

"We've kept it secret this long. We just keep going like we have been. You're part of my guard. No one's gonna think twice if I want to have you around me all the time."

"But you'd be married. It's different isn't it? I just... I'm worried." Prompto shuttered slightly as he spoke.

Noct hugged Prompto close again. "I'm worried too," he admitted. "Luna will understand... I hope."

"Y-Yeah... I hope so too. It still hurt though... but hey..." Prompto looked at Noct with a bittersweet smile. "Does this mean I get to be the best man?"

Noct smiled even though he still felt pretty terrible about the whole situation. "Who else? Now are you ever gonna let me inside?" He was trying to lighten the mood and hoped to make Prompto smile.

"O-oh right!" Prompto replied as he stepped back to let Noct in.

Noct took Prompto's hand as he entered. "Come on. I need you." He led Prompto further into his living room and sank down on the couch, pulling his boyfriend down with him.

Prompto laughed before he rested his head against Noct's chest. He let out a sigh of relief once he focused on the steady heart beat. "I need you too."

Noct hugged Prompto close, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Prompto's head. Prompto hummed happily as he gently ran his fingers over Noct's chest in a light circular motion.

"Hey, you." When Prompto looked up, Noct closed the distance between them in a soft, slow kiss. Prompto moved his hands slowly from Noct's face to around his neck, embracing every second of their bliss. Noct slipped his hands down around Prompto's waist, holding him close. If he could have it his way, he'd stay like this forever.

It could have gone a lot further if there had not been a loud and distracting clearing of one's throat. Both boys lifted their heads up to see that Ignis was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking incredibly annoying. Behind him was Gladio who looked equally as annoyed but not as fierce as Ignis.

Noct felt himself pale at the sight of Ignis and Gladio. His first instinct was to snatch away from Prompto but he didn't. If they were caught, there was no point in hiding anymore. Instead, he held Prompto a little tighter. "So you found me," he said to them, frowning deeply.

"So we have," Ignis replied dryly, his expression unwavering. He stared longer, his gaze shifting slowly between Prompto and Noct. "I expect more of an answer than that, Your Highness."

Noct narrowed his eyes. "I don't have anything to answer for," he countered. "I told you. I don't want to marry. I'm already in love with someone else."

Gladio pushed past Ignis, having kept quiet long enough. He grabbed Prompto by the arm and hauled him up easily. "Have some respect," he snarled. "You're a member of the Crownsguard for The Six's sake."

Prompto's entire body froze up when Gladio pulled him away from Noct. He could barely keep his body from trembling. They had been caught. Their secret was out and Noct was clearly just admitting the truth rather than finding a way to keep it hidden.

"I... I'm sorry." He lowered his head quickly, too afraid of the gazes Gladio and Ignis would give him.

Noct jumped to his feet, reaching out for Prompto. "Let him go," he demanded, shooting Gladio an angry look. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

Ignis hummed as he stepped further into the apartment. "While you may not see it as wrong, you should have at least seen the consequences. Did you not think of what this could do to your reputation?"

Noct sneered. "I don't care. This isn't just some quick fling, Iggy. I love him. I wouldn't risk so much for just anything!"

Prompto would have been blushing and in awe over such a declaration from Noct. Under any other circumstance he probably would. But right now he was still too tense with fear to properly react to anything.

Meanwhile Ignis narrowed his eyes slightly. "If it is more than a fling, then I am to assume that this has gone on much longer?"

"Y-yes. Since my last birthday," Noct admitted.

Now Ignis's eyes widened. "Nearly a year?! Noct! Were you even thinking any of this through?!"

Noct stood up straighter, turning to face Iggy with determination. "I was thinking about what mattered most to me. And that was Prompto. We kept it secret to avoid scandal. At the time, there was nothing else stopping us."

"Still, to go this long trying to keep it under the radar. Any other person could have easily walked by that door you carelessly left open. I'm very disappointed in you Noct, for all of this."

For the first time, Noct felt a little ashamed. They had been careless. "That was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Gladio grumbled. He sounded angry but he finally let Prompto go.

Prompto was free now and he wanted to move closer to Noct, but he could still feel the burning gaze from the other two. "W-We were just upset... didn't think about it."

Noct, less phased by the glares, reached over and boldly took Prompto's hand, giving him a gentle tug closer. "He's right. The news of... Of the arrangement."

Ignis nearly scoffed. "The arrangement is meant to end the war. Are you telling me that you want to throw it away and risk peace all for this?"

Noct shook his head and gave Prompto's hand a reassuring squeeze. "No. I will go through with the marriage, if Luna can accept that I won't leave Prompto. It won't be the first sham marriage. As long as it unites our countries, that's all that matters."

"N-Noct..." was all Prompto could muster. He did feel some reassurance though from the hand squeezing and words.

Ignis still seemed far from impressed on the other hand. "It still is highly undignified. I suppose then you haven't cared to inform His Majesty?"

"No. This was still a secret. I was more concerned about getting to Prompto to explain." Noct looked over at Prompto and gave him a small smile. "I didn't want him to panic. To be honest, I was a little panicked myself."

"I still do not approve of this behavior. When we get back to the Citadel you will inform your father exactly why you snuck out without word."

Noct raised his chin in the air a little. "Fine. But this..." He raised the hand holding onto Prompto's. "This is going to continue. And the two of you can either accept it and continue to help me achieve my goals or you can step down from your duties." He spoke with a resolve and determination he usually didn't have.

Ignis gasped, showing a rare bit of emotion other than serious or frustrated. For a moment he looked completely flabbergasted, unable to say anything. But soon enough he regained his usual composure. "This is not the time to be selfish, Noct. If you can't take hold of your responsibilities then we will have to do what we can to end this here and now."

"This is exactly the time to be selfish. I will attend to my duties as Prince and future King but I will also keep what is dear to me." Noct no longer spoke like a child throwing a fit. For once he spoke with grace and determination, in a way his father would be proud to hear, like an actual prince.

Crossing his arms, Ignis let out a soft hum. "While I appreciate you trying to sound like a king, this matter is not for it. Being selfish in times of war is not the answer!"

"What more do you expect from me, Ignis? I'm going to marry her. Why would have me give up the one thing that makes me happy?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis sighed. "Perhaps this conversation would be better when you are able to think clearly. It isn't always easy to have it both ways."

"I know it won't be easy, Iggy. I know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Ignis sighed once more. He knew he could continue to fight Noct as he was, but the boy was stubborn. If he continued being as stubborn as he was, then there was no way to get through to him.

"Fine. But we will head back to the Citadel _now_."

"Prompto comes too," Noct added, tugging the blonde a little closer to himself. "I want him there when I tell my father."

"Noct?" Prompt asked softly. "Are you really sure? I don't have to come... I-if I'm not wanted I can stay here."

Noct turned to face Prompto. "Of course you're wanted, Prom. And it's important to me that you're there when I talk to dad."

"R-Right," Prompto replied meekly.

"Well if that's the way it has to be, then so be it," Ignis said as he turned around. "We'll sort the rest of this out later."

"It's going to be okay," Noct reassured and leaned forward boldly to press a quick, soft kiss to Prompto's lips.

"Alright, enough," Gladio spoke up, giving Noct a less than gentle nudge forward. "Let's get back to the palace. And don't make me separate you two."

Prompto couldn't help but smile at Noct. "Thanks."

* * *

Noct had requested a private meeting with his dad and Prompto once they got back to the Citadel. Ignis tried to persuade him to be there, but Noct flat out refused, saying it was just for the three of them.

Now it was just the three of them alone in a private room. Regis was sitting at the table with his arms resting on top. "So my son, what is it that you wish to talk about?"

Noct shifted his weight. He hadn't been nervous up until now, when it was time to actually say it. He swallowed anxiously before answering. "Well... Dad. Um." He took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. "I have a confession. The real reason I didn't want to agree to the marriage arrangement is because... I'm already in love. With Prompto." Noct reached out and caught Prompto's hand.

Prompto gulped as he held Noct's hand in return. He tried his best to continue to breathe normally but he could feel his heart racing.

King Regis straightened up his posture, humming thoughtfully. "Hmm is that so?"

Noct's hand tightened a little around Prompto's. "Yes, sir. For almost a year."

Regis much to both boy's surprise, started to smile. "Looks like Clarus and Cor owe me 750 Yen each."

Noct stood with his mouth agape. "Wh- You... you bet on this? Dad!"

Regis chuckled lightly. "It was hard not to with the smitten looks you two kept giving each other, we only assumed it was a matter of time before it was out in the open. I at least had faith in my son."

Noct groaned softly and covered his face with his hand, feeling embarrassed. "And you're okay with it? I thought maybe... because of Lady Lunafreya..." He dropped his hand and looked his father in the eyes. "Are you going to make us breakup? Because I won't do it. Not even when I marry."

"I love my son for who he is. I have no reason to judge you for it. Besides," Regis looked over at Prompto. "I've seen how much happier you are when you are with Prompto. So thank you Prompto for making my son shine brighter than he had in years."

"U-Uh no problem! Sir! I mean Your Majesty!" Prompto said quickly.

Regis smiled before his look became much more serious. "But... the situation is tricky, beyond my control of course. I don't wish to tear you from your happiness. Do you think you can make it work?"

Noct nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I really do. Luna, uh, Lady Lunafreya is a close friend. I think she will understand. I will speak with her when we can finally meet in person. That is all I can promise at the moment."

"Good. I can only wish that you two are able to find solace during these times."

Noct let out a big exhale, relief flooding him. "Thanks, Dad. And can you tell Iggy to lay off, then? He's overreacting like crazy. Isn't he, Prom?"

Prompto nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah, he was a bit harsh earlier."

"Is he now?" Regis asked as he raised an eyebrow. Slowly he started to grin. "Well I shall see what I can do about that then."

* * *

Gladio humphed softly, a small grin tugging at his lips. "That was a pretty epic battle the two of you waged."

"But it really was not necessary. It didn't help improve the matter at all, in fact it nearly did the opposite."

"His Royal Highness will get over it, I'm sure," Gladio said. "Don't beat yourself up. You only got angry because you care."

"I care yes, that is correct. But I suppose what affected me most was knowing he kept this from us for nearly a year. I've known Noct the longest and yet he didn't think he could trust me."

"Iggy..." Gladio moved over and rested a familiar hand on Ignis' waist. "We're keeping our own secrets too, in case you forgot. Maybe it's time we all come clean. Get everything out in the open."

Ignis sighed before he placed his hand on top of Gladio's arm. "You are right. I can't very well go blaming him for keeping his relationship a secret when we have done just the same."

Gladio leaned down to place a kiss on Ignis' cheek, pausing to nuzzle him. "We both agreed it was a good idea at the time. Don't go taking all the blame for yourself."

Ignis nodded, smiling at the affection he was receiving. "I won't blame it all on myself, but I do know I need to apologize to Noct and Prompto. Though this entire matter... One might say it's amusing... that we've kept the same basic secret from one another."

Gladio chuckled softly. "It is pretty funny. When you stop to think about it. We both need to apologize. I thought Prompto was going to shake himself apart in my hands."

"I know the boy has his fears. Hopefully we can put it all to rest come tomorrow. I'd like to get this weight off my chest as soon as humanly possible."

Gladio leaned down and kissed Ignis again. "Don't worry, Iggy. We'll set it all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was secret Gladnis all along!! But now things are getting interesting! Either way hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, another chapter written by me and with the help of sabishisa!
> 
> Thank you all so far for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Noct stood in his room, his arm around Prompto's waist as the two of them waited for Ignis and Gladio to arrive. Apparently there was something the two of them wanted to say. But Noct got bored easily and after a minute or so, leaned over and nibbled playfully at his boyfriend's neck, giggling softly when Prompto reacted. "Sorry," he said, though in truth he was not sorry at all.

Prompto giggled but he didn't pull away. "You're going to embarrass us."

Noct stayed close, nuzzling at Prompto's ear with his nose. "I'm okay with that."

"Then I get to embarrass you next," Prompto said before leaning in to bury his face against Noct's neck.

Noct laughed and shoved playfully at Prompto's shoulder. "No fair." Despite his casual demeanor, he jumped a little when Ignis and Gladio entered the room. Noct went silent.

The two boys straightened up on sight, but Ignis only sighed. He raised a hand and shook his head as he approached. "No need to act tense. This conversation is meant to relieve that tension."

Noct raised a brow. He took a tiny step forward and to the side, putting his shoulder in front of Prompto in a protective gesture. He still didn't speak.

Gladio sighed. "I'll go first." He turned his attention to Prompto. "Look, I'm sorry I was rough with you. I may have let my temper get away with me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Friends?" He held out a hand towards Prompto.

Prompto breathed slowly, eyeing Gladio carefully. After a few beats he finally reached out and took Gladio's hand. He nodded before he let a small smile across his face. "Yeah, friends."

Noct moved aside so they could shake hands. He was appreciative of Gladio's apology but still felt a little protective of Prompto.

"Now that we've taken care of that..." Ignis turned to face Noct. "I also must offer an apology. My words and actions were far from being in line. For a rare moment I didn't think and I let my own feelings get the best of me. Noct... can you forgive me?"

Noct blinked a few times in surprise. To hear such things from Ignis, of all people, just seemed unreal. "Of course, Iggy," he said after a few moments. "Honestly, it's good to know you're not always perfect."

"Indeed. We are all far from perfect..." Ignis replied. "Besides... there is another matter that I am ashamed I've kept from you."

Noct gave Ignis a worried look. "What," he asked cautiously.

Ignis slowly turned to glance at Gladio. "The subject of the matter is one you might say is similar to your own... between you and Prompto."

Noct glanced between them, completely clueless.

Gladio sighed. He reached over and tossed his arm around Ignis' shoulders. "We're together too."

Noct actually took a step back in his shock. "You... And... What? How long? How did I not know?"

Prompto also stared, his eyes wide in shock. "Seriously? You guys were keeping that from us too?"

"As I said I am ashamed that we did that. I suppose we were both afraid to admit the truth to you guys." Ignis added.

Noct felt angry at first and his hand balled into a fist as he remembered the things Ignis had said to him yesterday. The anger faded quickly though as he realized that deep down, he was happy for them. It wasn't unusual for the Crownsguard to be alone since their entire lives were so focused on the royal family. His hand relaxed and after a few long moments he grinned. "I guess that'll teach us all to keep secrets from each other then," he said, his roundabout way of saying he accepted their relationship.

"Indeed," Ignis nodded.

"So... we're all good now?" Prompto asked.

"One more thing. You two are really okay with us being together, right? You're not just saying so because of my dad?"

"I only wish for your happiness Noct," Ignis said, "I was only saddened that I didn't know sooner the source of it,"

Noct nodded. "Good. I didn't want to think you were just tolerating us. We're all friends... I like it better that way."

"Thank you for understanding, Noct," Ignis said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Noct smiled. "Indeed," he joked, doing his best to copy Ignis' voice and tone.

* * *

King Regis took Noct up on his suggestion of talking with Lunafreya and arranged a meeting in Altissia. Wanting his son to experience the world in a more normal way, he opted to send them on a long road trip. Ignis had directions to stop by specific areas and for them to take their time exploring and getting to know the world outside Insomnia.

Noct was waiting outside with Ignis and Gladio by the Regalia. He was excited. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way. He kept glancing around for Prompto eagerly.

"Please do try to contain yourself Noct," Ignis noted softly. "While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, you don't want to wear yourself out too soon."

Noct frowned over his shoulder at Ignis. He hadn't realized he was being quite so obvious and he made a point to contain his emotions a little more. "I'm not a kid any more, Iggy," he countered.

"I know, but until we are on the open road, away from the public eye, it's best to restrain yourself. We don't want to risk anyone passing by at the wrong moment."

Noct sighed heavily but he knew Ignis was right. "Fine."

Eventually in the distance a car was coming closer to where the three stood. The car slowed down and pulled up just behind the Regalia and parked. In the driver seat the bros could see that it was Cor, and sitting in the passenger seat was none other than Prompto.

Noct couldn't stop the smile that showed on his face but he did at least manage to not run over to the other car in his excitement. He wanted to. He wanted to yank Prompto out of the car and kiss him. But he had to contain himself, like Ignis said.

Prompto slowly stepped out of the car and started to make his way over to the group. He was grinning at Noct as he got closer. "Hey, you guys ready?"

Noct held up a hand for a high five. "You bet."

Prompto quickly met his hand and his smile was even brighter than before. "Then let's get this trip on the roll!"

From behind suddenly there was a hand on his head. Looking up he saw that it was Cor, who had just packed Prompto's bags into the Regalia. "Now you boys be safe okay? Especially you two." He carefully eyed both Noct and Prompto.

Noct rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that," he grumbled. Despite his annoyance, he nodded to Cor and said aloud, "We will."

Cor still seemed unconvinced, or maybe that was just his default Cor face. "All right. Take care then. Be safe."

"We will! Thanks Cor!" Prompto replied.

Noct climbed in the back and motioned for Prompto to follow. Before he could make a move, Gladio shook his head. "Sorry, boys. I don't fit in the front very well. It's you and me, Noct."

"Sure you can't squeeze up front?" Prompto asked quietly. I bet I'm small enough to fit even if the front chair is pulled all the way back."

Gladio seemed to think for a moment. "Maybe later. Once we get out and away from the city. You two gotta prove you can keep your paws off each other first." Gladio grinned widely as he added that last bit.

"Ugh, Gladio," Noct complained from the backseat.

"No debate. Now slide over."

Grumbling to himself, Noct moved over to make room.

Prompto slid into the passenger seat and right away turned around to face Noct. "Hey at least we aren't super far apart."

"Prompto please sit down as I start the car," Ignis said as he sat down in the driver's seat.

Soon enough the car was started and the four were on their way. They drove by buildings and parks, it was all gone before they knew it though and they had reached the gate that would lead to the bridge out of Insomnia.

Noct felt a bit odd leaving his home but he was more excited to see the world outside to really focus on the negatives. They arrived at Hammerhead first where he was introduced to Cid and Cindy. Much to Ignis' chagrin, Noct seemed bored by the meeting and was much more interested in getting some food from the nearby restaurant.

But of course they needed gil to buy the interesting looking meals. Something new and unexpected came about for the boys, going on hunts to earn money.

Noct's first hunt was exhilarating. Finally putting all that training to use to actually earning something from it. Gladio was quite proud of Noct's reaction, even if he did think the two boys needed a lot of practice. Sweaty, sore, but happy, they all climbed back in the Regalia. Gladio actually gave up the backseat to Prompto as they headed to Galdin Quay.

By the time that they arrived, Ingis pulled into the parking spot. The sun was just starting to set, but that still left plenty of daylight. Now with the car turned off Ignis turned around to look at Noct and Prompto. Both had fallen asleep and were slumped against each other.

Ignis nearly cracked a smile. "What are we going to do with them?"

Noct hadn't been this content in a while. Snuggled against Prompto, fresh air, and battle-weary. Somewhere in his subconscious he was aware the car had stopped but he refused to open his eyes just yet, instead nuzzling deeper into Prompto's hair.

Even Gladio had to smile at sight of them. "Pitiful," he said, not meaning it in the slightest.

"Perhaps we should let them rest a little while longer while one of us checks into the hotel," Ignis suggested once he saw that the two boys were not going to wake any time soon.

Gladio smirked over at Ignis. "You going soft on me, Iggy? You go check us in. I'll handle these two."

Ignis nodded before turning to head to the hotel area on the pier.

Meanwhile Prompto mumbled softly as he began to stir. His hand moved slowly, running it up and down Noct's arm.

Glancing behind himself to make sure Ignis wasn't watching, Gladio took out his phone and got a quick picture of the two of them. It'd give him and Iggy something to laugh about later in their room.

Taking a deep breath, Gladio reached over and ruffled Noct's hair a bit roughly. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Come on.". Getting no response besides a grunt, he turned his attention to Prompto instead. "Hey, Prompto." He shook Prompto's arm a bit more gently than he had done with Noct. "Wake up, we're here."

"Do we have to...?" Prompto whispered quietly. His eyes opened only half way to stare at Noct before him. "I just wanna,,," he yawned, "wanna stay here."

"Yeah, you have to," Gladio said, amusement obvious in his voice. "Get your sleeping Prince up and let's go. Ignis is waiting." Trusting Prompto much more than he would have trusted Noct, Gladio turned his back and walked away a bit, giving them some privacy.

Prompto nodded sleepily before focusing back on Noct. "Noct hey... wake up?"

Noct groaned softly. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up. Then again, it was Prompto. Noct peeked one eye open. "Don't say it."

"Already did," Prompto chuckled as he nuzzled his nose up against Noct's face. "It's not super comfortable sleeping in a car all day."

Noct sighed softly and lifted his face just enough to press a quick kiss to Prompto's lips. "I guess you're right." With a big yawn, he pulled away enough to stretch his arms over his head, groaning in an exaggerated way. "Let's go, then."

Prompto nodded before he stretched as well. With his muscles waking up and loosened he got out of the car, "Whoa, this place sure has a beautiful view."

Noct was the last out of the Regalia and he walked up behind Prompto, giving him a quick pat on his bottom. "Sure does," he agreed with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't mean me!" Prompto replied, blushing heavily.

Noct chuckled softly. "It is beautiful here," he said, taking a moment to glance around.

Gladio glanced back over his shoulder and seeing the two of them awake, motioned for them to follow as he led the way towards Ignis.

"Hey, maybe I can fish here," Noct said, eyeing the beach pier hopefully.

"Of course, we get near water and the fish thing you think of is fishing," Prompto said as he rolled his eyes.

Noct shrugged a little. "One track mind," he replied.

Ahead of them, Gladio sighed. "That's... Not what that means."

"Well am I on that track of yours?" Prompto nudge Noct slightly as they walked.

Noct smiled over to Prompto. "Even more than the fish."

"Good," Prompto replied as he brushed up against Noct, neither of them truly paying attention to anyone else around them.

Gladio rolled his eyes but didn't object. As far as he was aware, there was no reason to chastise them. If he was honest, he was looking forward to being a little more open as far as his relationship with Ignis. Some time outside the oppressive eye of Insomnia would do them all some good.

As they approached Ignis, Noct slid his hand into Prompto's. It was such a simple gesture but it made his heart race. He would never be able to hold Prompto's hand like this outside his own room. It almost felt taboo.

At the same time Prompto was thinking similar thoughts. He was doing his best to try to suppress his giggle, but it slipped out anyways. He wanted to try and keep calm like they had before, but for some reason he felt so different right now. He gave Noct's hand a slight squeeze in return. "You think we'll have time to go swimming?"

Noct grinned widely over at Prompto. "I hope so. I haven't been in a long time, though. I'm probably not very good," he admitted with a shrug.

Prompto leaned closer. "Well I guess I gotta teach you."

"Yeah? You wanna get up close and personal with me while we're wet," Noct replied, lifting his eyebrow in a flirty way.

Prompto covered his mouth quickly as he snorted. "Nooooct," he whispered. "Were in public! There's children in the area!"

"I was quiet," Noct defended himself.

"Not nearly as quiet as you think," Gladio interrupted, giving Noct a stern look.

"Oh."Noct finally looked a little embarrassed.

Eventually the three made it over to the motel area after the long walk on the pier. Ignis was already waiting by the entrance. "I've gotten a room for us. For now I say we enjoy the evening for what we can do. I am most curious about the entrees that they have here I must say,"

"That's a good idea. I'm starving," Noct said, rubbing a hand across his stomach. "Let's stop there first."

Moving over to the diner area, the four took their seats at the table and waited for someone to come and serve them. While waiting, Prompto leaned closer to Noct and held up his camera. "Hey wanna get a quick pic?"

"Yeah, sure." Noct turned to face the camera and leaned in close to Prompto.

Prompto grinned and snapped the shot of the two of them."Great! That's one to keep for sure!"

Noct peeked over Prompto's shoulder to see it. "Send me a copy, yeah?"

"Course," Prompto whispered as he sent over the photo. "Oh also hey! We should get a picture of all four of us at the end of the pier."

Gladio nodded as he waved the server down. "That's a good idea. Document our trip for later."

"Already ahead of you big guy!" Prompto said as he held up his camera. "Been snapping pics since we got to Hammerhead."

Gladio laughed a little. "And how many of those are of Noct?"

"Uh um... idk I haven't really counted yet."

Noct waved his hand dismissively. "Gladio's just riding your case. Don't let him get to you."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Prompto right.

"Either way," Ignis added. "Hopefully you are keeping your eyes focused when we fight rather than taking pictures."

"Aw, come on, Iggy," Noct said. "Prompto kicked butt out there and you know it." He reached over and patted Prompto's shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Prompto smiled.

"Regardless, I only wish for all of you to be safe out there," Ignis replied.

"We will be," Noct assured him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to Prompto."

Gladio shook his head a little, looking down at his menu to hide his smile. "Let's order already before I starve sitting here."

"Right," Ignis said as he held up his hand to flag down a waiter.

They ordered and their food arrived quickly. The four of them were quite hungry and they talked very little as they ate. When everyone was finished, it was Noct who got up first. "Let's go get that picture." They day had gone so well and he wanted a memento of all of them to remember it by.

The four of them made their way down to the end of the pier. The sun had already set, but the moon was shining brightly illuminating the ocean. Gentle waves rippled around the dock creating a pleasing sight.

Right away Prompto pulled his camera back out. "Okay let's get the shot right here!"

Noct was briefly distracted by the water, looking out over the ocean with amazement. He came back to attention at Prompto's voice, however, and quickly got into a pose with the other two.

"Alright! Say chocobos!" Prompto shouted happily. He waited a moment be for the guys replied and he snapped the picture. He then clicked a button to look at it. "Ah man, love the lighting!"

Noct ran over to look and smiled, giving Prompto a quick but soft slap on the back. "Good one."

"Well ain't this a interesting surprise," a new voice cut in. "I mean I expected to see the Crown Prince of Lucis eventually, but not like this."

Noct turned around and sized up the stranger that had spoken. He frowned a little. "What do you mean, like this," he asked.

"The Crown Prince of Lucis, bounty hunting in his fancy car of course. And rewards himself and his entourage with a stay at the fancy Galdin Quay. Most would let that go unnoticed, but not this reporter," the man said as he pointed to himself. "Name's Dino, by the way."

Noct's frown deepened. He knew well enough to avoid reporters and didn't have a very positive view of them. "Nice to meet you," he said, more out of habit than actual feelings. "If you don't mind, we were just leaving."

"Aw but you can't leave now, it was just getting interesting," Dino replied.

"Well we are not interested," Prompto said, cutting in quickly.

Noct nodded in agreement and motioned for the others to follow as he walked off.

"I really think you may wanna stay," Dino persisted, a sly grin crossing his face.

"And whatever reason would that be?" Ignis asked,

"Oh I don't know, maybe you can help me out. Otherwise I may have no choice but to release some rather intriguing photos to the paper," Dino replied.

Noct turned back around to face him. "What photos," he asked slowly.

"Oh you know, some really interesting ones," Dino said as he shrugged as he looked over at Prompto."Photos of the Prince being rather... shall we say cozy with someone who is clearly not his fiancée."

Noct glanced back at Ignis with a worried expression on his face. His mind raced for a way to excuse their behavior but he was drawing a blank.

"And just what publishing company do you work for might I ask?" Ignis asked as he stepped in front of the boys.

"Meteor Publishing of course. You heard of me?"

"Unfortunately," Noct grumbled. The publication had been an annoyance to the royal family on more than one occasion.

"Good, then that makes this a whole lot easier. Tell ya what," Dino stepped closer. "You help me with a small little task and I won't publish the photos. How's that sound? Everyone can be happy that way."

Noct clenched his jaw. "You're lying. Let's see these supposed photos first."

"You're a smart one Prince Noct. But I assure you I am a man of my honor and I would keep these from the public eye," Dino carefully held up a small stack of photos. The top one being of Prompto and Noct holding hands while on the pier walkway.

Noct flipped through them, feeling confident until he hit the last photo. A picture of his and Prompto's quick kiss in the car. It was a bit late but it was obvious they'd just kissed. There was no denying it. "You people are a pox," Noct growled, slamming the small stack of pictures against Dino's chest. "What do you want? Money?"

"Nah, I get that from my job. What I need is a little job that's beyond my journalist capabilities. You see the thing is, while I love journalism I have a side job. With the right material I enjoy the art of jewelry crafting."

"You need our help for jewelry crafting?" Prompto asked.

"No, I need your help to get me the gems that I need. A bit hard when monsters usually roam the areas."

Noct stared. "You want me to run your errands," he said disbelievingly.

"No, don't think of it like that. Think of it as... a mini business task. Not only will I not publish the photos but I will also add in a little something extra to make it worth your while."

Gladio groaned. Noct glanced back at Prompto before he answered Dino. "It's blackmail and you know it. I swear if I see even a hint of this in the media, I will make you regret it."

Dino held up his hands, smiling slightly. "I can assure you that I will stick to the agreement. Just help me get what I need and I'll be out of your hair."

Noct sighed. "Fine. Fine. Just tell us what you want and we'll get it when we can. I've got a schedule to keep so I don't promise we can be quick about it."

Dino nodded. "Ah I knew you'd come around. Hand me your map and I'll mark the location."

Noct did as requested, though he clearly wasn't happy about it. Now, more than ever, he was ready to get back to the privacy of their hotel room. With the map now marked the group headed back towards the hotel, deciding that it was best to go out and search in the morning. Besides they already had made the hotel reservation for that night, they didn't want it to go to waste. As soon as they got into their room, Prompto ran over and flopped down onto one of the beds. He let out a long sigh before rolling onto his back.

"I call this bed."

Noct sighed heavily and sat on the end of the bed Promto had flopped onto. "Ugh, what a mess," he complained, running his hand through his hair. "I really didn't think we'd have to worry about that sort of thing outside Insomnia. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah..." Prompto sighed. "I guess it's going to be harder than we thought."

"You shouldn't blame yourselves for what happened," Ignis said as he entered the room. "None of us expected it to happen and we let our guard down because of it."

"I guess you're right, Iggy. I'll be glad when we can work all this out."

"Well, that'll be some time yet," Gladio said, frowning a little at Noct.

After a few moments, Noct took notice of his frown. "What?"

"I'm not too sure about letting the two of you share a bed," Gladio admitted. "Maybe you should bunk with me or Iggy."

"What?" Prompto said as he sat up. "You really don't trust us yet?"

"Yeah, come on. And we're totally not going to do anything with you guys right there. That'd be too weird."

Gladio studied the two of them for a few moments before giving in. "Fine."

"Besides," Prompto chuckled. "We should be keeping an eye on you two."

"Yeah," Noct agreed, kicking Gladio gently. "Look how many times the two of you bunked in a separate room! If anything, you owe us."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Just behave yourself so we won't have to separate you two. That is all I ask."

Noct waved a hand dismissively. "We'll be good." He glanced back at Prompto, grinning. "Well. Good enough."

Ignis frowned as he crossed his arms. Though he didn't say a word, his eyes said it all, but eventually he had to sigh and move over to the other bed. Prompto on the other hand rolled over to Noct and wrapped his arms around his waist. Noct smiled down at Prompto, completely ignoring Ignis' sigh. He ran a hand tenderly through Prompto's hair at the back of his neck, curling the ends around his fingers.

Prompto smiled in return as he looked up at Noct. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"Nah. We're all together. That's what's important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a whole lot of fun? Isn't Dino just a fun guy? Lol.   
> Still we got a ways to go and all, so see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came soon enough and Ignis was the first to wake up as usual. On a normal day he would be getting up at this hour to make breakfast, but since they were at a hotel they had the option of a breakfast at the place.

Stretching, Ignis sat up and got out of bed, heading over to their suitcases to pick out his clothes for the woke not long after Ignis, missing his presence in the bed. Unable to resist, he took the opportunity to distract Ignis for a bit.

In the other room, Noct and Prompto were still sleeping comfortably in their bed. Noct lay on his side, both arms wrapped around Prompto in an almost protective way. Prompto was snuggled up against Noct, with his head resting on his chest. A smile graced both of their faces as they laid there quietly.

Gladio left the room first and went to wake Noct. He stopped in the doorway and called softly for Ignis to come look. Walking over Ignis stood just inside the room. He chuckled lightly. "Like two peas in a pod."

"Speaking of..." Gladio pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the picture he'd taken of them in the car together. "As much as Noctis likes his sleep, I think we're going to be seeing this a lot."

Ignis stared at the photo and then gave Gladio a long hard stare. "Under different circumstances I would think that photo would be cute, but considering our encounter with Dino I think otherwise. Unless you intend to put it in a scrapbook I'd advise you to delete it."

Gladio felt quite chastised by Ignis and with a heavy heart, deleted the photo. "Shame," he said. "I could have gotten Noct to do anything with that one."

"We're already roped into doing something from photos of the two of them, we do not need any more issues. If anyone is going to take photos of the two of them, it'll be Prompto."

Gladio held up his hands in surrender. "You're right. I guess I'll go wake the Princess, then."

Ignis smiled, grateful that Gladio was listening. He rewarded him with a small kiss on the cheek. "And don't forget the "princess's' true love."

Gladio huffed a small laugh and walked over to the bed where he gave Noct a rough shake. "Noct, time to get up," he said, reaching up to mess Noct's hair even more than it already was. Noct groaned and tried to shoo Gladio away with one arm.

Ignis leaned against the door frame as he watched Gladio's attempt to watch up the sleeping boys. He tried his best to not laugh at the matter, but it was rather amusing.

Gladio sighed and gave Noct another firm shake. "Don't make me start calling you names in front of your pretty little boyfriend here."

Noct opened his eyes, glaring over his shoulder at Gladio. He tightened his arms around Prompto. "Shut up."

"Ah, and he's awake. Good. Now get the rest of the way up and get ready. Morning fishing is supposed to be good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go away, give us some privacy," Noct grumbled. He waited until Gladio left before leaning slightly to kiss Prompto's forehead. "Hey, Prom... You awake?"

"Hmm yeah... kind of hard to sleep when you got someone as loud as thunder talking," Prompto muttered, still sounding only half awake.

Noct laughed softly. "Says you. Mmm, I could sleep through it." He began to pet Prompto's hair gently. "I really don't want to get up. Not even for fishing," he admitted.

"Aww, I think I am supposed to feel honored right? But don't we have to go hunting for that gemstone stuff today as well?"

"We do. I wanna stay here more than I want to do that too."

"I'd like that too, but I'm afraid the longer we stay here the sooner Gladio will come back and drag us by our feet."

Noct laughed again. "Okay, fine," he finally gave up and with another kiss to the top of Prompto's head, got out of bed.

With the two of them up and ready to start the day, they got dressed and headed down to meet Ignis and Gladio for breakfast. From there they looked over the map to where they were supposed to go to get the gemstones that Dino needed. As much as they all didn't want to go, they knew they couldn't take the risk.

When their food was finished they finally headed on out to the car and Ignis followed the directions he memorized from looking at the map. While they drove Prompto, who was currently sitting in the front seat for the time being, turned around to face Noct. "Hey Noct, over here." He held up his camera and pointed it in Noct's direction.

Noct smirked and lifted his hand in a lazy gesture of greeting. The picture was snapped and Prompto sat back down feeling content. He knew for sure that it would be one to save. Noct settled back with a small smile. Anything that made Prompto happy seemed to make him happy as well. Next to him, Gladio shook his head but didn't say anything.

Ignis focused on the road, but he had a few glances to the mirror to see how Noct was smiling. It honestly was a relief to see him looking so happy despite everything else. With that taken care of and Prompto safely sitting in his seat once more, Ignis pressed on down the road until they reached their location.

Noct hopped out of the car, eager to get out and explore, even if it was for a bad reason. There weren't many monsters out and after a while he started a play fight with Prompto, shoving and chasing one another as they made their way to the right place.

"Well you two please try and behave," Ignis replied as he watched them carefully. "This isn't some leisure activity."

"Sorry," Noct said, releasing Prompto from the gentle headlock he'd had him in. Despite what he said, he didn't seem very sorry and grinned over at Prompto.

"We'll just have to find a better time to goof off," Prompto whispered. "When those two aren't burning eyes into our backs."

"Well I guess we gotta find something to distract them. Maybe when we get to Altissia we can convince them to go on a date or something?"

Noct looked impressed. "That's a great idea, Prompto!"

"And that leaves you and me some alone time... juuuuust as long as we don't have any paparazzi harassing us."

"I'll make sure to find us somewhere private," Noct promised. "I think I've learned my lesson."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile behind them Ignis and Gladio watched carefully. "I fear they are trying to plan something."

Gladio smirked. "I don't doubt that one bit."

They continued on, fighting their way past monsters to where the gemstones Dino asked for could be located. "They are pretty," Noct admitted as he pocketed them.

"So that's it? Just those stones?" Prompto asked.

"It would seem like it," Ignis said.

The group made their way back to Dino and turned the gems over. Noct put his foot down and insisted on being able to fish before they left so they ended up booking one more night in the hotel. As they were leaving the next morning, Noct nudged Ignis and pointed. Not far from them, Dino was making his way over.

"Great..." Prompto muttered. "I wonder what the guy wants now."

"I'll go handle it," Noct said and left the others behind to meet Dino before he got to the car. They spoke for a bit then Noct returned to the car alone.

"What was that all about," Gladio asked.

Noct shrugged. "Nothing. Just parting words."

"Then shall we be off?" Ignis asked as he started up the engine.

"Yep. Gladio's in front!"

"All right!" Prompto cheered as he quickly jumped to the back seat next to Noct.

The guys drive from Galdin Quay to their next destination, the Chocobo Post. The two boys spend most of the time talking excitedly in the backseat, though Noct steals a quick kiss whenever he's sure no one else is around. Noct crinkles his nose as they park. "Ugh. Is that the chocobos? They stink."

"It is a chocobo farm," Ignis answered as he turned the engine off. "I wouldn't expect it to smell any different."

"All Prompto ever talks about is how cute they are. He never mentioned they smell." Making a face, Noct climbed out of the car.

"As soon as we see those precious feathery babies we won't be minding the smell at all!" Prompto exclaimed happily.

Noct shook his head but he was smiling. They spoke briefly with Wiz before heading over to visit and pet the chocobos. Noct stood near Prompto but made sure to keep his hands to himself, remembering this was a popular public area.

While he found himself having a hard time restraining himself, he did what he could to put his focus elsewhere. That focus of course included watching Prompto and following him around the place.

Prompto was humming the chocobo song rather loudly as he snapped pictures of all the different colored chocobos in their pens. Suddenly he laughed aloud. "He Noct! This one totally looks like you!" He pointed to a black chocobo that was curled up, looking like it was trying to sleep despite it being midday.

Noct punched Prompto lightly on his shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You look like all of them," he said, reaching up to ruffle the spikes on top of Prompto's head.

"I do not look like a chocobo butt!" Prompto exclaimed as he pouted.

Noct practically doubled over laughing. Neither of them noticed they were being watched.

"Well, well, well," a voice crooned behind them. "It's good to see his royal highness in such good spirits." As Noct turned to face him, Ardyn bowed low, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

The group had all heard enough about the infamous Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, but none of them had ever seen him yet, not in person at least. But now here he was, at the chocobo farm of all places and Noct felt uneasy right away when he saw the man's smile.

Prompto could feel the same uneasiness that Noct did, though Prompto stepped back slightly, brushing up against Noct. "What's the chancellor guy doing here?"

"Chancellor," Noct greeted, his voice cold. He didn't bother to hide his frown and unconsciously moved to stand a little more in front of Prompto as if he were protecting him. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Ardyn put on a face of exaggerated surprise. "Why, not at all, your Highness; though I do thank you for asking. I was simply lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. You and your... Companion looked so pleased here by yourselves. Sightseeing, I take it?"

Noct had a low opinion of Ardyn already but actually meeting him was even worse. He felt he couldn't get away fast enough, yet he knew better than to be rude and possibly make a very powerful enemy.

Prompto stayed right by Noct's side, though he kept looking over his shoulder, trying to see if he could spot Ignis or Gladio, He knew they would most likely want to know that Ardyn was here, but at the moment Prompto couldn't see them anywhere. So instead he focused back on the current conversation. "Well what about you? I didn't think the Chancellor of Niflheim cared about seeing chocobos."

Ardyn studied Prompto for a long time. Long enough that Noct shifted his weight, leaning to one side and almost putting himself directly in front of Prompto completely. Ardyn smiled. "Well... they are such lovely creatures. One can hardly help oneself."

"Yeah..." Prompto muttered.

Thankfully Ignis and Gladio came over soon enough now that they saw who was standing next to Prompto and Noct. "Chancellor Izunia?" Ignis asked. "What reason do you have to be here?"

Ardyn's smile faded as the other two approached. He much preferred having a smaller audience. He turned to Ignis and answered cooly, "Repeating myself, it would seem. I was just speaking with the Prince and his companion." He turned his attention back to Noct. "I have heard rumor that you are on the way to Altissia. I could always offer myself to your service should..." He trailed off briefly and looked Prompto up and down. "... any of you wish to join me."

Noct definitely didn't like the way Ardyn looked at Prompto but since he'd said or done nothing out of the way, Noct had no choice but to allow it to continue. "We won't be needing your services, Chancellor. As you can see, I have enough escorts."

"Hmm. Indeed. I will be on my, then. In the hopes that we meet again soon." He bowed once more.

Prompto shuddered as he watched Ardyn leave the area. Once he seemed to be out of sight, he couldn't help but sigh heavily. "Okay, was it just me or did that guy seem really off?"

"You're telling me," Noct said, still frowning deeply. "I didn't like the way he kept looking at you. Or the way he spoke."

"You're telling me," Noct said, still frowning deeply. "I didn't like the way he kept looking at you. Or the way he spoke."

"Yeah definitely creepy," Prompto agreed.

"Well seeing as he is the chancellor, he will most likely either be at the peace treaty signing in Insomnia. For now at least until the wedding in Altissia," Ignis said.

Noct shook his head. "Not looking forward to meeting him again, that's for sure."

"Same... so..." Prompto said, trying to get his focus back. "Ready to see the baby chocobos?"

"Yeah, good idea. Lead the way, Prom." Noct smiled over at him. It was easy to shake off the uneasiness Ardyn's presence left when Prompto was around.

Prompto and Noct went on ahead over to where the baby chocobos were. Right away Prompto was taking pictures and gawking over the little feathery chocobos. "Aww look how cute they are! So little and so fluffy!"

Noct smiled as he watched Prompto cooing over the chocobos. He patted a few of them and posed for some pictures. Eventually it began to get dark and Noct suggested they utilize the trailer nearby for the night instead of trying to make it to another hotel or roughing it at a campsite. The others agreed. While Ignis and Gladio saw to their supper, Prompto and Noct sat outside chatting.

"Hey, uh... Prom. I..." Noct reached up and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um, close your eyes, okay?"

"Huh? Um okay," Prompto replied softly before complying. "Don't tell me you secretly bought me a chocobo when I wasn't looking, cause that would be totally awesome and I'd love you for it, but like I already love you you know."

Noct laughed as he dug in his pocket for the gemstone ring Dino had given him just before leaving Galdin Quay. "Sorry, no chocobo." Nervously, he got up and took one of Prompto's hands. Guessing which finger it would fit, he slid the ring on.

Prompto gasped as he felt the ring on his finger. His eyes shot open as he stared and Noct and then slowly down to his hand. "N-Noct? You... did you just...?"

"I wanna make this official," Noct answered. "I know we can't say anything yet so... Think of it like a promise ring until I can do better."

Prompto's eyes started to water. He tried to rub the tears away, but there seemed to just be too many that were coming. "Oh Noct..." he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck. "How did you manage to make me even happier?"

Noct laughed and hugged Prompto tightly. "Is that a yes," he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Of course it's a yes you big dork!" Prompto chuckled.

Noct laughed again and kissed Prompto. He was quick about it but lingered close to him, wanting much more. With a sigh, he sat back. "Is that better than a chocobo?"

"Much better," Promtpo said before leaning forward to give another quick kiss to Noct. "But I still want a chocobo."

Noct shoved Prompto's shoulder and laughed. "You're such a dork," he said lovingly.

"So are you!"

As the two of them laughed, shoving each other back and forth, Ignis and Gladio were standing near the window from the inside of the caravan. The two of them smiled as they carefully peered out of the window watching the other two. Eventually Ignis turned and faced Gladio, holding out a hand. "I believe you own me 250 gil."

Gladio pulled out his wallet with a groan. "Thought for sure he'd wait," he mumbled as he got out the money and passed it over. "You're gonna rob me blind at this rate."

Ignis smirked as he took the money. "I think we can agree that I know Noct best between us."

"Actually, I think Prompto holds that position now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally remembered to pots chapter 4! Hope that you all enjoyed! Thank you all so far!

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this story yes and we will post as we can but either way see you all next time!


End file.
